


Bi!Yoosung and Male!MC Hogwarts AU

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: HELL YEAH BY @thedujifujia/n: there was a small issue with tumblr in which it apparently posted the ask first?? and i just saw this whoops so heres the hc that goes with it lmao. enjoy y’all!! requests are open!warnings: none? a great kiss scene?-turkey mod alex





	Bi!Yoosung and Male!MC Hogwarts AU

-Yoosung Kim. The exchange student from Mahoutokoro. The boy so smart he could give Hermione Granger a run for her money. The boy with the broken English and the shy smile.  
-It was easy to befriend him, just something as simple as asking him what the homework for Prof. Flitwick was, was enough to make him think of you as a friend  
-what started off as casually saying hi in the hallways and exchanging formalities turned into partnering up in Potions turned into studying for midterms and eventually evolved to hanging out near the Black Lake as Yoosung rattled off random facts about the creatures likely in the lake  
-you couldn’t help it, between his almost childlike innocence, combined with the fact that he was an absolute n e rd who loved animals, there was something so attractive about Yoosung  
-not to even mention his stupid habits, unknowingly making you fall in love with him even more: him chewing his lower lip as he poured over A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, not minding or not noticing the fact that he had a giant foam mustache from drinking butterbeer, switching whatever homework he was working on for something completely different every 7.3 minutes so that his brain didn’t get bored of the same subject, the fact that he’d always tap your arm in a slow but steady beat whenever he was anxious or waiting for something  
-your first kiss with Yoosung was at the black lake, the tree in the background swaying like a bad cliche anime, dead leaves decorating the grass like a crunchy carpet  
-he was rambling about professor slughorn and something that happened during potions -god his pout is so cute- and he kept stuttering over his words the faster he talked, slipping into the occasional korean -his voice gets higher the more upset he gets- and he kept staring at his shoes, embarrassed but egged on by the need to rant -oh crap he’s really pretty, even when he frowns-  
-you dont even know how it happened, you just leaned towards him, drawn in by instinct, pressing your lips against his in a daze  
-his breath stutters and he almost forgets to breathe as he sinks in, the rest of the world fading away as you intoxicate his mind  
-for a single second both of you are in complete synchrony, his hands coming up to cup your face as he moves closer by some primal need, until you come back to earth and realize what you’ve done.  
-oh no. oh god. run.   
-avoiding him at all costs over the next week  
-until he finally corners you on the way to to Ravenclaw common room   
-you can feel the stress emanating off of him, the stress of english combined with a currently failing attempt to find the right words to express his emotions  
\- “I uh, y-y/n-y/n,” he can barely get your name out without fidgeting, trying to force the words to come out. He’s visibly blushing, and the fact that you look like you’re having a fight or flight crisis is helping him as he takes a deep breath before-  
\- “WOULDYOULIKETOGOTOHOGSMEADETOGETHERONEDAYASADATE”  
-you’re sure that you heard him right, but you wanted to hear him say it again, just to be sure that your wildest dreams were somehow coming alive, “I-i’m sorry what did you say?” you ask feigning sanity, trying to calm down your own heartrate  
\- he takes another shaky breath, “would you, y/n, like to go to hogsmeade, one day, as a,, as a date?”  
-trying to suppress a smile (and a deep blush) the most you can do is nod and try to not completely hide in your robes, for fear that you might implode and kill the cute boy in front of you  
-he visibly relaxes, as if he’s been holding his breath in the whole time, “s-so does that mean- can i…is it okay? can- can i walk you up to your dorm?” Yoosung stammers, breaking out in a shy grin   
*Bonus*

-eating together in the great hall  
-him excitedly taking you out into the forbidden forest to show you a new glowing plant he found  
-you can’t ever take him to any petshops; and nearly have to drag him away from the owlery and post office in hogsmeade because he Will Cry at how cute the owls are  
-on weekends he waits for you at the library with two glasses of butterbeer  
-whenever you ask him where he got them from he just grins and says “seven”  
-who is seven? what is a seven? the mystery continues  
-the Black Lake becomes your primary hangout spot, and the location of multiple kisses of novel quality  
-holding hands under the table in the three broomsticks  
-placing increasingly ridiculous bets on who’s going to win the Triwizard Tournament  
-you ask him to the to be your date for the Yule Ball, which he happily accepts  
-both of you turn up in elegant suits, though his is less of the traditional black suit black tie and more,,, “gucci threw up on me” damn exchange students smh  
-slowdancing most of the night and just being a disgustingly adorable couple~


End file.
